


Still the same_ Until dawn josh X sam

by Quorra (Quora)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Until Dawn (Video Game), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quora/pseuds/Quorra
Summary: After Months of depression, Sam is told that the friend she believed to be dead was discovered by his parents and the authorities, a half wendigo trapped in the mines.While to others he may seem scary and inhuman, to her, josh is still the same man she knew andtogether they help to heal eachother from there traumas, all the while unaware that they're falling for one another much more than they may realize.Sam X josh set in an AU that uses the #Exorjosh headcanon AU as a kick of point and means for Josh's survival 😊 he is also being correctly treated for his schizophrenia in this AU.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Sam Giddings/Josh Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The ExorJosh headcanon/AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568711) by Danjidoodle. 



> Authors note
> 
> So I recently watched playthroughs of until dawn and became quite fond of some of the characters, particularly Josh and Sam, and I felt compelled to write something where Josh could have a happy ending as it makes me sad that its not something possible in the game.
> 
> It was then that I came across danjidoodle's amazing exorjosh headcanon on there Tumblr and asked them if I could use it as inspiration to kick the story off!😊  
> Please do go check them out, they're an amazing artist and there comics and exorjosh lore are so thought out!  
> Their Tumblr: https://danji-doodle.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: danjidoodle
> 
> While I started writing this to give me some peace of mind, I really hope you can enjoy it too!😄💕🌸

**Sam's** ** pov **

My heart raced as Chris and I walked down the corridor to his apartment, footsteps and the distant sound of fellow residents the only thing audible.  
He'd explained the situation on the way here, that Josh was found in the mines-a half wendigo but that his parents had managed to exorcise the wendigo's spirit out of him, after months of trying and him being contained in solitary confinement.

We came to a stop as we reached his dorm room door and he spoke up after such long silence. " _Let me go in first ok? He's kinda panicked about meeting you..." "_  
_Ok, I'll come in a bit after."_ I smiled worriedly, why was he so scared? No matter what happened to him, I'm still his friend...  
Chris smiled sadly back and entered the room, the following sounds seemed like Josh was regretting the decision to meet me.  
With a deep breath, I gathered my courage and knocked on the door. Silence... They both seemed shocked by the sudden knock.  
" _J-josh?... It's me, Sam_..." No reply " _Josh,_ _it's ok if your not ready to talk about things but i-... I need to know your ok, I need to see you... At least this once_..." My voice was shaky and I struggled to stop myself from bursting into the room to hug him, but I waited patiently for a response.  
...  
" _He says you can come in."_ Chris's voice spoke in a calm tone through the door.  
My hands were shaking as I reached towards the door handle, opening it and entering the room slowly. " _Josh?"_ I whispered. He was standing behind Chris like a scared child and my heart broke for him, he seemed so vulnerable, so afraid that I might get scared and run off... He'd been through so much pain...  
Tears pricked my eyes as I walked slowly over to him, only parts of him visible behind Chris's back.  
He moved out from behind him slowly and it was then that I understood why he thought I'd be scared.  
Half of his face was covered in a scar which stretched out from one side of his mouth, but despite this his expression was afraid and vulnerable... There was no reason for me to fear him, he was still the same person I knew.

His expression turned to one of shock as I ran over and embraced him " _*sniff*_ _i-i_ _missed you"_ i spoke softly against his chest, clutching to the back of his shirt as tears of happiness slipped down my cheeks and to my surprise his grip on me tightened as he spoke back.  
" _I missed you too..."_


	2. Chapter 2

As we stood there in each other's embrace I could feel warm tears drip onto my shoulder as Josh tightened his grip, scrunching up the back of my clothes.

" _I-I'm so sorry Sam...*sniff* for what I did, it was stupid a-and you got hurt and I-... I just-..."_  
" _Josh_ , _it's ok... you weren't in your right mind, besides, it's in the past now.... I'm just glad your ok."_ I replied, looking up into his eyes, He returned my gaze momentarily before looking away nervously.

We eventually broke apart as Chris spoke up " _you guys want anything to drink?"_ He asked in an almost hesitant tone, I guess he was worried he interrupted.  
" _U_ m _.. you have any coffee?"_ I asked " _ah no I ran out of it last week... I could do tea though?"_ He said, smiling sheepishly " _sure, sounds good."_ I replied returning his smile   
_"Josh? You want anything?"_ He queried.  
" _U-um_ _I'll have what Sam's having..."_ He replied quietly.  
Nodding, Chris headed towards the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone.  
Hesitantly I walked over and sat down on the sofa, it was surprisingly squidgy as I sank into it.

I opened my eyes a moment later and saw Josh hadn't moved, he was still standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.  
In my eyes he looked a bit like a lost puppy, it was kinda cute...  
Straightening myself up, I patted the sofa cushion next to me and smiled tenderly at him.  
It took him a minute, but he walked over slowly and hesitantly sat down next to me.  
A pink hue spread across my cheeks as I realized how close he was.  
Cautiously, I turned towards him, examining his expression, his scars... And suddenly he returned my gaze, seemingly more comfortable than earlier.  
My eyes stared into his beautiful green ones... I'd always loved his eyes, there beautiful colour, Id get lost in them forever and I certainly wasn't complaining when I did.  
Hesitantly I moved my hand towards his own-  
* _ **Crash!***_

It came from the kitchen, the sound of glass maybe, "* _sigh* I'll go check on him "_ I spoke in a slightly disappointed tone " _I'll be right back..."_  
He watched as I left, turning the corner into the kitchen. " _Chris you ok?... Oh"_ it was glass. " _Yeah I'm fine, just knocked a drinking glass out the_ cupboar _d_ _.."_ he laughed sheepishly, bending down to pick up the shards as I did the same.  
Picking up a large piece of glass carelessly, it slipped against the palm of my hand " _a-ah_ _! Damnit..."_ I muttered. " _Shit- you ok Sam?"_ He asked concerned.  
" _Y-yeah I'll be fine, got any first aid stuff?"_  
He nodded " _I'll go get_ _some stuff"_ and with that I was alone.

I continued to pick up the shards with my other hand more carefully this time while I waited for him to come back.   
As I did so I noticed Josh had appeared in the doorway " _w-what happened-"_ he noticed the cut on my hand and his expression turned to worry.  
I tried to conceal it behind my back as he approached me " _it's nothing... Really, I'm fine_ "   
Crouching down he reached for my hand gently and I hesitantly let him examine it.  
As he looked at my hand his expression looked conflicted as he looked down at the blood, seeming squeamish yet enticed at the same time, it was strange.   
It was then that he did something that the old Josh would have never done.  
" _J-josh what are you_ _do-_ _what the fuck are you doing?!-"_ he looked up at me, after licking the blood around my cut. " _Wh_ _-what-_ _o-oh_ _shit! Sam i- Im so sorry I'm-..." He sputtered, his face turning a deep crimson as he pulled away from me embarrassed, letting go of my hand abruptly._  
 _"*sigh* sometimes the_ _wendingo_ _in me has certain... Urges? It's predatory, blood is.. too tempting for it... For me..."_  
" _Y-yeah... It's ok, I understand you can't help it, I was just shocked is all..."_ I laughed nervously, mirroring the blush on his face as mine heated up.

Josh averted his gaze and began to pick up some of the glass as Chris re-entered the room with some disinfectant and a Bandage " _you should probably wash it first."_ He said setting the things down on the counter. " _Y-yeah_ _"_ I replied walking towards the sink.  
" _I'll do that Josh, I made the mess"_ he chuckled. "You help Sam with the bandage and stuff."  
" _S-sure_ _._ " Josh muttered in response, getting up and making his way towards me.  
I felt as though I might explode from embarrassment after what happened, even him doing something as simple as wrapping a Bandage around my hand made me flustered.  
" _T-thanks_ _"_ I stuttered, flexing my fingers causing me to wince slightly.  
Fuck, why was I such a nervous wreck?


	3. Chapter 3

Time flew by as I hung out with Chris and Josh, Chris and I doing most of the talking whilst Josh would try awkwardly to join in the conversation.  
As I looked out the window the sun had already set, I checked my phone, it was 11:37 pm already. Jeez, I'd been here over eight hours...  
" _Sorry guys but I should get going, it's getting really dark..."_ I spoke up in a disappointed tone. _"You sure you wanna go home at this time of night, it's super dark, Ill drive you there if you do but your welcome to stay here overnight if you'd like?"_ Chris offered.  
" _Only if that's ok... You sure?"_  
 _"Yeah of course! Ill go make my bed for you."_ He assured.  
" _N-no_ _don't be silly, I'll use the couch."_ I smiled, he was always one to put others first.  
" _Y-you_ _could share the spare bed with me?_ _O-only_ _if you'd be comfortable with that of course..."_ Josh suggested, breaking his silence.  
" _W-what no I couldn't, that's yours!"_ I brushed off the idea, it made me happy to think of it but also incredibly nervous... " _I don't mind, really..."_ He reassured, his cheeks slightly pink. " _I-_ _are you sure?"_ I asked, uncertain whether he just offered because he felt he should, or because he wanted too. " _Yeah, I'm sure_." He nodded, smiling nervously.

As I walked into his room he was laying on his back, staring aimlessly into space at the ceiling, noticing me as I walked towards the other side of his bed.  
He'd given me one of his plaid shirts to wear to bed, it was rather big on me and fit sort of like baggy nightdress.  
The fact that it was laced with his comforting scent calmed me as I became even more sleepy than before, slipping into the bed beside him.

As he stared back at the ceiling I studied his face, mentally tracing the lines of his scar's, observing the sharpness of his teeth, it was strange seeing so much change in his face...  
His eyes drifted towards mine briefly, a small smirk appearing on his lips.  
" _How's the view sammy?"_ He joked in a sultry tone.  
It was nice to see him regaining some of his confidence, he was always a bit of flirt.  
" _J_ _ust_ Perfect _..."_ I returned his smirk, a light blush on my cheeks.  
His gaze turned towards me again, seeming slightly surprised at the tone of my reply.  
His smirk grew bigger as he turned to face me " _oh really?"_  
 _"Yeah... I mean it..."_ I replied blushing heavier than before.  
His face mirrored mine, turning a deep crimson as he realised I wasn't just joking.  
I giggled at his sudden lack of confident words, it was cute how he'd go from being so sure of himself to a nervous mess so quickly.  
" _Goodnight josh..."_ I smiled leaning forward to give a kiss on cheek, making him even more flustered than before and curled up beside him, drifting to sleep.

Opening my eyes, a pleasant smell reached my nose as I turned over.  
Josh was still asleep, he looked so peaceful... I made sure to get out of bed carefully, as to not to wake him up, and made my way downstairs still wearing the baggy shirt I had borrowed.  
The sound of sizzling was brought to my ears as I got to the kitchen doorway, a large plate of pancakes atop the table with three empty plates around it.

" _Your cooking for us? Aw Chris your so sweet..."_ I teased.   
" _Hm_ _? No there all mine!_ _Mwahaha_ _!"_ He joked in what could only be described as his "cartoon villain voice"... He's such a goof all the time... I chuckled and smiled fondly as I sat down at the kitchen table.  
" _Oh wow josh let you wear_ _that_ _shirt? It's a favourite of his, you know how he likes his plaid... You should feel privileged oh great Sam!"_ He teased in a joking tone.  
" _Oh really? What an honour!"_ I joked, I couldn't help but feel a little warmer inside despite my joking tone, I guess I actually felt a little proud about it as silly as it all was.

He piled the last of the pancakes onto the large plate and sat down across from me, encouraging me to start taking some of them for my plate.  
"They don't have eggs in them or anything, don't worry." He reassured.  
" _Hm_ _? Oh! Thank_ _you_ _..."_ I smiled at him and began to move some onto my plate before drizzling maple syrup onto them. " _I haven't had these for a while now that I think about it... Thank you for making them, and for letting me stay overnight."_ I spoke, smiling gratefully at him.  
" _Don't worry about it! Besides, it wasn't my bed you slept in, if you even slept at all."_ He teased winking, causing me to blush " _C-chris_ _!_ _I-i_ _slept plenty thank you very much..."_ I stuttered out, distracting myself by eating my pancakes as he chuckled to himself.

I moved on to a topic I knew he might find embarrassing, in order to try get back at him. " _So... You actually made any moves on Ashley yet~?"_ I teased suddenly and he choked slightly on his food, obviously surprised by me bringing it up.  
" _W-what- oh_ _u-um_ _yeah I did, we're dating now_ _..."_ He muttered.  
" _*chuckle* yeah he finally asked her out, but decided that the best place for a first date would obviously be a pizza place full of_ _noisy_ _children..."_ Josh teased, appearing suddenly in the doorway.  
" _H-hey_ _I thought it was a good pick... She likes pizza, I like pizza and besides I must of done_ _something_ _right if We're going out..."_ He scratched the back of head, smiling sheepishly.  
I giggled " _Really? That's where you took her? Aw that's kinda sweet... It does sorta sounds like something a kid would do though."_ I snickered   
"yeah yeah, whatever..." He muttered before shoveling pancakes into his mouth as Josh came over and sat at the table.  
Just us three, talking about random shit, goofing around... I've missed this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slam**_ -*  
I made my way from the door, Dumping my keys on the coffee table and sinking into the sofa... I was home, but part of me didn't even want to be here, the same part of me who wished I could hang out with those two goofs for forever... I chuckled, did I really miss them this much already? I guess I did...  
Thank god it was a Sunday or else I'd be late for work... Wait- yesterday was Sunday... Shit, _I'm_ _two hours_ _late_.

" _Emily I'm so sorry I'm late!"_ I burst through the door, she was already cleaning out one of the enclosures.  
She turned to me with a rather amused, but also annoyed expression... Though her face was still much kinder than it used to be.  
After the incidents at blackwood both of us suffered from PTSD and started going to therapy sessions, whilst also offering eachother support.  
She felt terrible about everything that happened and held herself to blame for a lot of it. We both started doing a lot of charity work, especially after she and Matt broke up, and eventually me and her started working at a local animal shelter together.  
" _Took you long_ _enough..._ " she sounded vaguely annoyed, but still held a smirk on face " _What took you_ _so long?"_  
I wasn't sure how to answer that to be honest, but I had to try.  
" _I- J-josh is... Josh is alive Em..._ _I-_ _"_  
 _"W-what- no he-...shit... Is he ok?!"_ She cut me off.  
Her face had a mix of expressions that kept changing from shock to an array of other things.  
" _Yeah he's... Better than when they first found him...he's on meds for his schizophrenia now so that's good..."_  
" _Y-yeah that's... That's good...shit i- I thought he was_ _dead-_ _what happened to him?"_ She questioned, her face full of worry and guilt.  
I sat beside her, where she was sat leaning against the wall, prepared to answer many questions about what seemed impossible.

_"I bet he hates me now right? Everyone else seems to..."_  
" _Em Don't say that, of course he doesn't!"_ I tried to reassure her.  
" _Well he should, I was horrible... To everyone... To Matt... I mean, why else would be break up with me?! He's far to kind for me."_ She sniffed, tears dripping from her face.  
I pulled her into an embrace, rubbing circles on her back, I could feel my shoulder becoming damp quickly.  
" _I-im_ _so sorry Sam...can_ _you-_ _can you tell him I'm sorry for me? I don't think he'd want to see me..."_  
" _You can tell him yourself, I know he'd be happy to see you, to know you want to apologize..."_ I reassured her.  
"* ** _Snif_** _f_ * _Y-you_ _think so?"_  
 _"I know so... How about I take you to him after work and you can apologize to him, ok?"_  
 _"Ok"_ she smiled weekly at me, and so we got up and continued to do work.  
Time passed fairly quickly, cleaning out enclosures, checking the health of the rescue animals.  
Eventually our boss and co-worker Eloise appeared from one of the other areas of the shelter, looking happy to see us both.  
" _Good afternoon girls! I wanted to let you know, I'll be away for a short while to visit my mother in Wales, she gets quite lonely you see... I'll be Leaving the shelter in your hands, is that ok? I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks_." She smiled worriedly at us.  
" _Yes Of course! You don't need to ask, It's_ _our_ _job to look after these animals, right Em?"_ I looked over at her and she nodded in response, smiling at Eloise reassuringly.  
" _Thank you girls"_ she smiled gratefully at the two of us, walking over to give us both a hug to our surprise and gave us both keys to lock up the place, beginning to show us the areas she would usually care take of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning! This chapter contains vague mentions of self harm, i wanted to warn people as I know it may make some people uncomfortable x

Home... _Finally_ , and for more than five minutes this time.  
The apology to josh went pretty well, to be honest he was incredibly forgiving... One of his traits I've always admired.  
I smiled, the image of him being the only thing i could think of right now...  
I think of him most often than I'd care to admit if im honest, its a bit embarrassing really.

Feeling incredibly tired, i began to get ready for bed, brushing my teeth... Getting pajamas, or rather Josh's shirt, on... you know, the usual stuff.  
As i was getting undressed i looked down at the wound on my hand from yesterday, glancing at the scars scattered along my arm, one of the fallouts of my depression... It was rare that I'd hurt myself in recent days, but it was at its worse after josh died, or rather after i thought he died.  
I only saw him this evening and yet i wish he was here, though i suppose the shirt he gave me is bringing me some comfort right now... Is that weird? I don't even know anymore.  
  
I awoke to several rather impatient texts from Chris, the first being sent at 3:18 am... Jeez does he even sleep? 

-3:18  
**_Hey, you got plans this weekend?_**

  
-4:01  
**_Saaaaam_** ** _c'mon_** ** _dont_** ** _leave me_** ** _hangin_** ** _'😭_**

**_-_** 4:23  
**_Sammyyyy_** ** _please im bored and cant_** ** _sleeeep_** ** _, i gotta tell ya about this now😣_**

_Jeez he's impatient..._

_6:04-_  
**_What is is chris?... I was trying sleep, you know... What normal_ **  
_**People do?** _

  
6:05-  
**_Oh and only josh gets to call_**  
**_Me Sammy😗_**

I replied, partly annoyed by his early morning texts, but mostly just amused if im honest.

I fumbled around on my phone for a bit as i waited for him to reply, probably with something nowhere near as important as he was making it out to be.

  
-6:12  
**_Yes! Your finally awake! Only josh huh? You sure you guys aren't dating?*wink wink* And i do sleep! Just... At weird hours..._**

6:13-  
_**No**_ _ **Chis**_ _ **we're not... Trust me, id**_  
_**Tell you if we were😉**_  
_**So are you actually going to tell**_  
_**me why you needed me to reply**_  
_**oh-so urgently?**_

-6:15  
**_Ok so you know how its Halloween this sunday?🎃 Well Matt's having a Halloween party on the day and they've invited the two of us, and well i asked josh if he'd come too but he says_** ** _hes_** ** _only going if its all three of us_** ** _so_** ** _... Whatcha say?_**  
_**Pleaseee**_ _ **???**_

Shit... If Matt's invited us he's most certainly invited jess and mike too... And i- we haven't talked since what happened after we got out of blackwood... I snapped and all my thoughts came shouting out at her, about how i thought she was to blame for Josh's, at the time, probable death, for setting up the first prank herself.  
And well... Lets just say it didn't end too great.  
To make things worse, Mike wasnt there at the time, so i can only imagine him to be incredibly angry at me after whatever it is jess has told him...

But at the moment, i feel like i could go anywhere if its with Josh... Even if i do feel a bit nauseas at the thought of a crowded party.  
Come on sam, do it for your friends.

6:20-  
**_Ok, ill go, but its only for you guys._**  
**_What time does it start?_**

-6:22  
_**Really?! Yes!**_ _ **10:00 i think? But i was thinking we could get there for about half past?**_

6:23-  
_**Sure x**_  
_**I gotta get ready for work,**_  
_**talk to you soon :)**_

  
There was no point going back to sleep at this point, so i might as well get ready now.

I turned of my phone, a wave of nervousness washing over me... Why do i agree to these things?

  
  
I caught the bus to work as i still didn't have a car, and managed to get there on time.  
At work i began to discuss the party with Emily, to her surprise matt had invited her too.

_"Your actually going?"_ She asked seeming surprised.  
" _Only because josh and chris are going to be honest_ _, what about you?"_  
_"I think i will... If your going i might as well."_ She smiled at me.  
I felt more up for it now i knew she'd be there... Im glad i have her.  
**_"_** _Sooo_ _Josh is only going cause you are right? You should totally ask him out already, i mean_ _c'mon_ _, it's_ _so_ _obvious you like eachother."_ She teased, winking at me.  
" _Yeah yeah, i know... In due time emily"_ _at least, i hope so..._  


_Great... I've missed the bloody bus home..._  
I ended up working slightly later than usual but I hoped I'd be able to catch the bus if I was quick enough... I guess not.  
The next one near here wasn't for another hour, _shit._  
I could walk I suppose, it was at least an hour's walk though.  
Grabbing my phone out of my bag, I decided on asking Chris if he could drive me home, I didn't want to bother him but he did live fairly local and he's told me to ask for help if I need to.  
I selected his caller ID and rang him, but was prompted to leave a message... I guess he's not available.  
Emily's already gone home, i didn't want her to have to turn around and come back... Only one other contending number was listed on my screen, listed as **Joshy** **,** a name he says only I can refer to him by... The thought made my smile.  
I pressed dial and waited, listening to the sounds around me, hoping he would pick up... Not just because I needed a ride home, but because I missed him.  
  
I watched as he pulled Chris's van into the bus stop, coming slowly to a stop, I couldn't help but smile bigger than before as I made my way towards the passenger seat.  
As I got closer I realized he was wearing a face mask that covered most of scarring on his lower face.  
He seemed incredibly insecure about it and I understood how he felt, I tried my best to hide the scars on my arms most of the time.

Reaching the door, I hopped into the seat beside him, flashing him a grateful smile.  
" _Heya_ _Joshy_ _._ _"_ i greeted, which he returned with his matching nickname for me.  
" _Hey Sammy~"_ his words held a just a small amount of flirtatiousness, but it was certainly enough for my cheeks to become a light crimson.  
" _Thank you for this josh, I know it must be hard to start doing normal things again..."_  
" _Anything for you sammy~"_ he teased and joked, but I could tell he found it difficult to do these things.  
" _So Chris said you'd be going to the party huh?"_ He began " _How'd he convince you?"_ He chuckled, though he seemed genuinely curious as to why I'd go to a big party of all places, I mean there not exactly my thing...  
" _Anything for you guys, Joshy~"_ I mimicked him, but it was an honest reply.  
" _I'm glad you're coming with me...Chris has already talked to Matt and Ashley about me but I'm honestly not sure how I'll explain things to Jess and Mike, or if I really feel like seeing them at all to be honest..."_ He explained, glancing between me and the road.  
" _Trust me, I know_ _exactly_ _how you feel about seeing Mike and Jess..."_ I replied, looking anxious.  
He looked as if he wanted to ask why, but for whatever reason, he didn't.  
We continued to talk about random and unimportant things, laughing at each others jokes and remarks, and the Time passed quicker than one might expect.  
Soon we were outside my outside the apartment building and honestly I wish we weren't.  
" _Thank you Josh."_ I smiled gratefully, hugging him suddenly.  
He returned the hug happily, wrapping his arms around me. " _No problem~"_ he mumbled into my shoulder.  
Eventually we broke apart, both of us seeming slightly reluctant.  
" _See you Sunday?"_ He questioned.  
" _See you sunday~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're all well during this crazy time xx  
> The next chapter might take a little while, as I also want to include sketches of some of the characters Halloween costumes, so It may take a lil time to do them all😊  
> The next chapter will go into more detail about why Sam and Jess don't get along very well, like, at all😬  
> I also wanted to say a big thank you for over 100 reads! It really means a lot😄❤  
> Stay safe everyone!x


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness of my room enveloped me, the only audible sound being my panicked breathing.  
It was happening again.  
The panic, the anxiety, all becoming too much to handle.  
I sat against my headboard of my bed, knees to my chest as i started to dig my nails into my arms so hard i was convinced i would draw blood.  
I didn't want go to that party, i didn't want to see jess, or anyone else that would remind me of what happened... Of what josh was driven to... Of what Hannah had become.  
It filled me with such nausea...  
And i got the feeling josh was feeling the same, just as anxious, Just as scared as i am.  
Im not alone in this... I need to remember that.  
I glanced up at my alarm clock- 12:36 am, sunday morning... I've barely slept, been kept up to the early hours by panic and irrational thoughts.  
C'mon sam... Think about something positive... It might help.  
I focused on getting my breathing back to normal as my eyes traveled around around the dark room, the only light helping me to see being the moonlight that shone through my window.  
They lingered on the Halloween costume I'd picked out with emily,  
A vampire from a really cheesy horror movie josh had told me about. He said it was one of those "so bad it's good" kind of films.  
I smiled slightly, i hope he recognizes the costume... It was a bit more... Revealing? At least, more than what I'd usually wear, but it was one of those characters where the words "of course she's sexy, she's a vampire!" Might come to mind.  
Well, thats an excuse the character designer might say at least.  
Josh had said he wanted to show me that movie, i hope he does someday.  
The thought of us spending time together made my smile... It was the only reason i was going to Matt's party after all.  
Taking a few shaky deep breathes, I lay back down with the hope that maybe, if i thought about how I'd be seeing him later, i might actually get some sleep.  
  
 **Josh's pov**

Sun shone through the gaps in my curtains.  
It was morning already... Yet i wasn't sure i wanted it to be, the comfort of a bed was much preferred to a crowded party.  
It's weird to think i use to like them.  
But maybe it wont be so bad? It might be good to get out, start doing so-called normal things again... I wondered what matt thought about me, what they all think of me... After what i did.  
From what chris has told me matt seemed very understanding of it all, apologetic even.  
Im more worried about the others...  
Would they be as understanding as Chris and sam? They dont even know im alive yet.  
Im not Honestly sure im prepared, but i know i have to do this... And i need them to know i fully regret what i did, All of it.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched as i stood up, hoping to wake myself up more, before heading to the bathroom.  
Catching myself in the mirror, i stopped for a moment, running my hand over the scar that extended from my mouth... I sometimes forget it's there, before being harshly reminded each time i see it.  
The thought of how it got to be there makes me feel incredibly nauseous... Perhaps others feel just as repulsed as i do by the inhuman teeth and scars.  
Do i hide behind a mask because im scared of the way i look?  
Or am i afraid that everyone else is?

I peered around the door way and looked towards the alarm clock chris had gave me, it was already 10:35... I'd lied in bed till late... again.  
Though at this point it wasn't really surprising considering how little sleep I've been getting.  
And it was starting to get to me if im being honest.  
I feel like shit, probably look like it too.  
Its hard to sleep, the nightmares are frequent when i do...The constant paranoia that maybe Hannah isn't actually at peace, that maybe she's still alive in the body of a wendigo, still suffering, slowly losing any amount of humanity that might be left...   
The same paranoia that keeps me afraid that by some horrid twist of fate i might become the same...

The fear that others might be driven away by fear, that they share the same paranoia that i do.

" ** _Hey josh, you awake_** _?"_ Chris shouted from some other room before i had much time to dwell on destructive thoughts.  
" _Yeah, something up?"_   
" _Im just going to get some shopping, y'know, boring essentials and stuff, was wondering if you wanted to tag along?"_ He explained, sounding almost cautious as he finished the sentence.  
Normaly i would say no to that suggestion... But it was then i remembered i hadn't bought a costume for tonight, and same day delivery was far too expensive.  
I dont have much of a choice really do i?

_______________

I bumped shoulders with strangers as we moved through the supermarket.  
It was a busy weekend, and even the smallest croud set my anxiety high.  
A few strange glances were shot my way, presumably at the small amount of my scar that peeked out from under my face mask.

I followed chris as he went around, checking things off the shopping list.  
Looking to my left, i passed a shelf that held host to a variety of Halloween themed items and treats, amongst them were candy apples, something i could've sworn i hadn't had since childhood.   
Chris backtracked and peered over my shoulder, a small smile upon his lips " _You wanna get one?"_  
It was moments like this that made me wish i had a job, so that Chris didn't have to pay for things for me.  
" _You sure that's ok though?"_ I asked.  
 _"Of course! There only 30 cents its not a big deal."_ He smiled reassuringly at me.   
I smiled gratefully at him before he continued to say something else.  
" _Wanna get one for sam too? I'll get one too so we might as well, and i know she'd appreciate it_."   
He smiled knowingly at me, to which i smiled bashfully back at him.  
" _I'll take that as a yes then.~"_ he teased, grabbing three of them and tossing them in the basket.  
I walked behind him as he make his way to the fridge and freezer isle, grabbed a couple cartons of milk and then headed towards the checkout.

_________

My eyes scanned the rows of costumes that filled the store, i had never been very good at decision making, particularly when there was so much choice.  
We had found a costume and cosplay store further into town and it was surprisingly bigger than it looked on the outside.  
Chris would occasionally pop up from somewhere in amongst the rows of clothing, usually to suggest a rather ridiculous choice of costume such as a big pumkin outfit or a skimpy nurse.  
" _Hey what about this one!"_ Chris gestured me over to show me what i assumed was going to be another jokey suggestion.  
I was pleasantly surprised to find that he had picked out something slightly less ridiculous this time, though still a bit cheesy.  
It was a vampire, more specifically a vampire from a cheesy horror movie I'd seen costume, complete with fangs included.  
I gave it a good look over before looking at chris, who seemed weirdly hopeful I'd pick it.  
" _Why are you looking at me like at?"_ I chuckled.  
" _No reason..."_ He smirked, making no effort to hide his suspiciousness.  
I contemplated wether his scheme was likely too be a good one, or something bound to be embarrassing, before pushing the latter thought away.  
Chris was my friend, and he knows what I've been through.  
" _Ok, ill get this one then."_ I said grabbing the hanger off the rack.  
His smile grew twice in size and he did an exaggerated fist pump, earning a chuckle from me.  
" _C'mon, wipe that stupid grin off your face and lets go pay for this._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My apologies for the long wait, there were several things that took quite long for me to decide on, and i wanted to make sure i was happy with Josh's first pov, as it can be difficult to switch lanes and start writing a different character.  
> Preeetty sure the next chapter is gonna be the party, so there should more characters involved and what not.  
> I also wanted to say a big thank you for all your support, we're almost at 400 reads which i honesty never thought would happen!😅Thank you!!!  
> Hope your all having a wonderful week so far, stay safe!😊


	7. An apology + a notice

Hello to all reading this, i wanted to apologize for the lack of updates lately.   
I hope your all keeping safe during all this.  
The state of the world has Genuinely saddened me and put me off writing recently.  
The fact that people are discriminated against not because of there actions, but because of the colour of there skin is incredibly saddening.  
It makes it hard to have any faith in the world, but i have a huge amount of admiration for those fighting for the message of BLM.  
I will be trying to update soon, i am working on a chapter currently and i think im going to be uploading character art as well as corresponding exerts from the upcoming chapters(kind of like a teaser sort of thing?) In between uploads and such☺

I also wanted to say that i am currently doing art Commissions where 50% of all profits will be going towards charitable causes to do with BLM, you can find the info on my Instagram @sakura_skies_art

Thank you for reading, i hope you all stay safe❤


	8. Sneakpeak 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update while the new chapter is in the works☺ it should hopefully be the first chapter to have Josh's pov, which should become more frequent as i explore how both of them were affected by everything.
> 
> This is the first (of several i hope) character art and chapter sneakpeaks to be posted together.  
> Annoyingly my art has improved a bit since drawing this so im not quite as happy with it as I'd like to be, but oh well lol.  
> As always, stay safe safe you guys❤

" _I glanced up at my alarm clock- 12:36 am, sunday morning... I've barely slept, been kept up to the early hours by panic and irrational thoughts._  
 _C'mon sam... Think about something positive... It might help._  
 _I focused on getting my breathing back to normal as my eyes traveled around around the dark room, the only light helping me to see being the moonlight that shone through my window._  
 _They lingered on the Halloween costume I'd picked out with emily,_  
 _A vampire from a really cheesy horror movie josh had told me about. He said it was one of those "so bad it's good" kind of films._  
 _I smiled slightly, i hope he recognizes the costume... It was a bit more... Revealing? At least, more than what I'd usually wear, but it was one of those characters where the words "of course she's sexy, she's a vampire!" Might come to mind._  
 _Well, thats an excuse the character designer might say at least._  
 _Josh had said he wanted to show me that movie, I hope he does someday._  
 _The thought of us spending time together made my smile... It was the only reason I was going to Matt's party after all."_


	9. Chapter 7

Brushes of different sizes sweaped against powders and skin as the sky got darker and darker.  
Emily had always been better at this than I had.  
Our eyes made contact a multitude of times, smiles exchanged.  
I was nervous, I knew she could tell.  
"Almost done~" she said, breaking my train of thought.  
"Your gonna be ok, you know that right? I'll be there, so will Chris.  
I know you really like Josh and shit, but he's still your friend... Try not to worry too much, I'm sure he's just as anxious to see you as you are him."   
I smiled briefly at her, before my expression turned again.  
"It's- well... I am nervous to see him, I really am but I- I'm more nervous to see everyone else... That and a party really isn't my favorite place to be."   
Her face contorted into a variety of expressions, and it seemed to me like she couldn't decide whether to try cheer me up, or break down and feel just as anxious as I.

A weary smile upon her face, she finally spoke.  
"I- *sigh* I feel the same honestly... I mean, I'm pretty sure Jess has either blocked me, or has just ignored everything I've sent her." She scoffed, and I could see that Jess was still one of things that brought out Em's bitchy side.  
"Mike has never really kept in contact after we broke up, he moved on pretty quick, but i guess so did I, we were never really that close to be honest.  
Ashley and I were never that close, so it doesn't really surprise me that we've berely spoke... And matt, I- *sigh* we haven't spoken since we broke up, not properly at least, a few awkward words every now and then.  
I'm honestly a bit surprised he invited me.  
I just- I hope he doesn't think doesn't too badly of me y'know?  
Maybe he hopes we'll all get on, all forgive and forget... I don't know if everyone will be able to."

She sighed and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry, that was all a bit... I don't know... I'm sorry if you'd rather I said something optimistic, I didn't wanna bullshit you y'know?  
But I do think that, I dunno, that we might be ok.  
And if things go to shit, then at least we'll be together, All four of us~"  
A small smile creeped at the corners of my mouth.  
She was right, what will happen will happen, there's not much use worrying about it.  
"Thank you, for helping me through all this, and letting me help you as well.  
If I'm being honest, I never thought we'd be as close as we are now, you've come out of all this a better person, and I'm really glad you have~"   
She smiled fondly, breaking into a grin.   
"That was kinda sappy wasn't it?" I chuckled.  
"Only in the bestest of ways don't worry~" She winked, laughing at herself a bit.  
She pulled away from my face to observe her work, one corner of her mouth lifting slightly.  
"Hm... I think I'm done." She turned to rummage through her makeup bag, grabbing a silver hand mirror, it's rim shining in the light of her room.  
Handing it to me, I held it up to my face, brushing a few strands of hair off of my face.  
Through the bold pigmentation on my face I almost seemed more confident, and I was actually quite glad of it.  
As silly as it sounded, it felt like a safety barrier.  
To look so bold and confident through striking eyeliner and a lip colour that matched perfectly with my dress.  
Perhaps the large amount of blush would help me look less like a nervous wreck in front of Josh?   
I smiled at my own thoughts perhaps a moment long enough for Emily to notice.  
"You like it?"  
"Hm?- oh! Yes I do, very much~" I smiled up at her. "Really, It's perfect."  
"Good, I'm glad~" she returned my smile, before looking over at her phone.  
"Quarter past Ten, we should probably get going..."   
"Yeah."   
___________

The music was muffled and yet overbearing as we stood outside his house.  
Chris had said this was also a sort of 'housewarming party' as he had recently moved in, I suppose he thought Halloween would be the perfect excuse as well.  
I glanced over at Em' as she was reapplying her lipstick, fully taking in her costume.  
I hadn't seen it properly until now, it's colours effected by the street lights around us.  
She was dressed as a devil, though not a particularly scary one.  
Her dress came down to her knees, red and glittery with a low neckline and long sleeves that formed a point at the end of her wrist down to her hand.  
Red horns adorned her head in the form of a headband, the band partially covered by her hair.  
She had chosen not to use body paint, instead her makeup was mostly firery red's and a large amount of red blush covered her cheeks, meeting sheerly across her nose.  
I checked my phone. Nothing.  
They should be here by now, Chris said we'd meet at 10:30, it was already 45 past.  
Maybe they were already in there?  
There was only one way to find out, and I was beginning to get rather cold out here.  
"Sorry about that. You ready?" She said, putting the lipstick and pocket mirror into her bag.  
"Yeah... I'll let them know we've headed in."  
"Im sure they'll be here soon don't worry~" She smiled, grabbing my hand gently in her's and walking towards the door.

A note on the door cought my eye.  
To All those invited, the door is unlocked so just let yourselves in.  
I smiled slightly at the little smiley face he had drawn at the end.  
Lifting my hand I opened the door, letting go of Emily's hand. "After you."  
She chuckled at me before heading inside, myself following behind.

The music was overwhelming as soon as I walked through the door, taking a deep breath I tried to adjust to it's sudden close proximity.  
Lights of orange and purple had been fitted for the occasion, the stereotypical "spooky" coloures.  
Cheesy decorations adorned the room, It was obvious that he had taken many liberties and likely had fun doing so.  
I moved passed several small groups of people hanging around in the corridor.  
Most held a beverage, likely alcohol, and were talking amongst themselves.  
My heart beat more heavily as we reached the doorway to the living room, the stereo coming into view along with the main heart of the party.  
It wasn't huge, but there were enough people to make the reasonably sized room seem quite small.  
I glanced at Emily and noticed her gaze was unwavering in one direction.  
There he was, Matt.  
He stood there leaning slightly against the wall, dressed as a zombie.   
As I came closer I noticed who he was talking with- chris. So they were already here...  
My lips curled into a smile of relief and content as I made my way passed people as they swayed to the beat, I was about half the way there when Matt's eye's met with mine.  
A grin spread across his face, becoming even more obvious as he saw Em, though a more bashful one.  
Chris smiled at me as Matt made his way towards us both- His arms wrapped around me in a sudden embrace, my face likely visibly shocked, I returned it warmly.  
He pulled back, his face a strange mix of excitement, warmth, and guilt.  
"Sam! It's so good to see you! And Emily, come here you~" he pulled her into a warm, more affectionate embrace, I could see how shocked emily looked, her blushed cheeks becoming even deeper somehow.

"Im so glad you guys could make it." His eyes lingered on emily as he spoke, his words clearly aimed more at her.  
I didn't mind in the slightest though.  
I looked over at chris As I approached him, Emily staying behind me to talk to Matt.  
Josh was nowhere to be seen.  
Chris's lips curled into a kind, illbeit slightly goofy smile "Im glad you came, lady sam~" He bowed in an over top fashion, joking about the rather regant position of my character, countess seraphine.  
"You can't even get the title right?" I joked, giggling, before noticing who it was beside him. "Ashley! It's been so long~" I embraced her warmly, her arms hesitantly returing the gesture, she was always awkward at hugs so it didn't really surprise me.  
"Sam I- it's good to see you... How've you been?"   
I wasn't sure how to answer that honestly.  
Oh well I've been depressed and in a constent state of anxiety for almost a year, to the state of near suicide?  
"I-I've been ok yeah... What about you?" I tried more best to seem honest with that answer, a party was not the place nor the time to tell her the truth.  
"Yeah I've been ok, better in more recent months...Chris has really helped me..." Her grip on his hand tightened, he smiled over at her. "Maybe we could all hang out some time- in a, y'know, more casual place?" Her voice was slightly shaky, but I could tell her words were genuine.

"Yeah I'd like that~" I said smiling fondly at ashley.  
I observed there costumes, Chris was dressed as some sort of goofy looking western cowboy, and Ashley was dressed to match as a cowgirl.  
They looked rather adorable together.  
I turned to look at Chris "How'd the whole, 'Matt meeting Josh' thing go?"  
"Good actually, Matt was super apologetic about the whole ordeal, kinda looked like he could cry when Josh forgave him." He chuckled slightly but I could tell he was seriously glad that it went well.  
"Good... Im glad~" I smiled in relief. "Where's Josh got to?" I chuckled.  
"I figured you might ask that." He said, winking playfully. "He should be over there" He gestured towards the kitchen "Getting drinks."  
"Thanks~" I turned to head in that direction before talking over my shoulder "I'll go find hi-" I stopped in my tracks, my eyes making contact with Josh's.   
"Nevermind~" I chuckled.  
He stood there in front of me, four cans of some sort of beverage stacked awkwardly in his hands.  
"Hey Sammy~" he put up a confident smile, though it quickly faltered as he noticed what I was wearing.  
I worried at first, did he not like it? But as soon as I noticed the sudden redness of his cheeks, and what his costume was, I figured it out.  
That, and the amount of cleavage he could see probably had something to do with it...  
"Hey~" I walked over and gave him a hug, which he returned, correcting his posture as he pulled back, seemingly trying to regain some his confidence.  
Putting the cans down on a nearby table, he grabbed my hand, gently laying his lips across the back in a small peck.   
"Countess~" The words rolled off his tongue in a sultry tone and I could feel my face heating up.  
"I- pfft-" I couldn't help but burst out giggling, trying to regain any form of composure I had previously.  
I found his newfound confidence a surprise, but a welcome one.  
I was just happy he felt comfortable around me.

"Did you know? I mean, did you know that-"  
"Did I Know that we'd be wearing matching costumes, as a married count and countess from a cheesy horror movie? No, I didn't~" He replied, chuckling "Though I do suspect that they-" he gestured at chris and Em "might have something to do with this..." I glanced over my shoulder at the two of them, who were giving eachother rather knowing looks as they not-so-subtly watched us both.  
I chuckled "I suspect that too~"  
"Here~" he passed one of the cans "I figured you'd be here pretty soon, so I grabbed you one too."  
"Th-thank you, that's really nice of you~" I took it gratefully, blushing even more as his fingers brushed mine. "What is it?"  
"Hm? Oh its just beer, probably pretty cheap stuff, but hey-" He took a large gulp "As long as it does the job right?"   
"Right." I chuckled.  
"Speaking of drinks, I should get these to the goons over there."   
I giggled, following behind as he headed in that direction.

Emily smirked at us as we approached, Chris Just looked like a giddy idiot.  
"Happy are ya', you two?" Josh joked, handing everyone but ashley a can.  
"I've absolutely no idea what your talking about..." Emily replied, cracking open her drink and taking a sip.  
"Your not having one, Ashley?" I asked.  
"Oh, no i don't drink." she smiled at the two of us "Those are matching costumes right? Vampires?"   
I nodded.  
"You to look so adorable together, who made the first move?~" she giggled, Emily snorted slighty.  
"Oh we're not- um- we're not a thing yet-" I stumbled on my words, realising how I'd just ended that sentence. Shit.  
"Not a thing Yet huh?~" Josh teased.  
"I- I'm sorry i didn't- I meant to say-"   
"Sammy, don't worry about it.  
I don't mind. Promise~" He smirked down at me as I struggled to find my words.  
"Relax Sam, stop being so flustered. We're at a party, dance with me~"  
"What- I can't dance, not well at least"   
He chuckled. "Sammy, look around you... Most of the people here aren't all that good either, but that doesn't stop them."   
He took my drink, placing mine and his on a bookshelf by the wall, and held his hand out for me.  
I took a deap breathe, smiling up at him"Yeah, Your right~" I took his hand In mine "Whats with all this sudden confidence?" I asked.  
"I dunno', I guess you bring it out in me... That and, well, I had a couple drinks before you'd arrived..." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
I felt really glad that I was a big part of his newfound confidence... I smiled at him, strengthened my grip on his hand and took a couple steps back.   
"C'mon then~"   
I glanced over at the others, Chris looked like an idiot, grinning at the two of us whilst Ashley giggled to herself.  
Emily smiled at me before continuing to talk to Matt, who looked far too absorbed in her company to take much notice to us.  
I swear I heard him mention mike...

I pulled him with me until we our shoulders bumped with others.  
But in that moment it felt like we were the only ones there.  
The decorative lights bounced off the two of us as we moved to whatever mindlessly catchy song was playing.  
Everything felt amplified and yet utterly meaningless around me.  
He was here, with me.  
And right now, that felt like the only thing that mattered.  
Honestly I didn't want that to change, if it could last all night, I'd want it to.  
Maybe it can.  
"Hey Josh?" I had to raise my voice to be heard over the music.  
"Yeah?"  
I took a moment to gather my thoughts... "Do you want to hang out at my apartment after the party? I bought that movie on dvd, the vampire one? I thought we could finally watch it together?" I glanced down at my feet, before looking back up at him, observing his reactions.  
His lips curled at both corners, he seemed genuinely glad I asked.  
"I'd love to~"   
I grinned at him "good~! Im glad, I have popcorn too, and some more, y'know, actually scary movies too if you wanted to-" I was cut off by an elbow to the chest and a drink spilt down my front and face.  
"-What the hell!" I exclaimed in shock.  
"Shit I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you I- can I do anything to help?" The culprit blurted out.  
"No, It's ok... Just be more careful yeah?" I tried my best not to sound pissed off.  
They nodded, seeming surprised that I didn't kick up a fuss.  
Josh narrowed his eyes at them as they went off somewhere, before turning to look at me worriedly.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine... Kinda covered in beer now though..." I laughed it off slighty.  
I wiped my eyes, they started to sting a little.  
"On second thought, I think I got some in my eyes... I gotta' go wash this out."   
"Shall I come with you?" He asked.  
"No it's ok, I'll be back in a sec'." I said reassuringly.  
"Ok... I'll wait for you here then~"   
I smiled up at him, before making my way to the kitchen, my shoulders bumping with others as I passed them until I reached the kitchen.

Reaching the taps I splashed copious amounts in my eyes.  
That felt much better... Jeez, it's all down my front...  
I sighed to myself, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing my face.  
Taking a deep breath, I chucked it in the bin and turned around to leave, before stopping dead in my tracks.  
Standing just ahead of me... Was him.  
Mike.

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait!  
> This has been the longest chapter so far, almost 3000 words😅  
> I wanted to fit quite a lot in and didn't want it to feel rushed, so here we are!  
> I really hope it's enjoyable, the next chapter will be including a flashback to help preface what will come next, and it'll probably end up being pretty long as well.  
> I also wanted to say thank you all for over 500 reads! It really means a lot to me, I never thought I would get nearly this many❤  
> Stay safe everyone!😊


	10. Chapter 8

**3/2/2015** **After Dawn**  
**Alberta police DP**

  
Warm tears slipped down my cheeks, contrasting the cold that surrounded me.  
I sat outside the police station, shivering in my clothes that were hardly winter wear.  
We had gotten here immediately after the helicopter found us.  
Right after I watched the Washington lodge burn in front of me...  
I told them everything they needed to know, about what happened.  
About what we saw... About _them_.  
Who knows if they even believed me?

What the hell would I do now?  
How could _anyone_ just move on from this...  
My fingers dug at my scull, bent over, cold, and crying more than I thought ever possible.  
How the _fuck_ did this all go so wrong-  
It was _Their_ fault... And yet we're still here.  
Their still here.  
And Josh- I- he should be here... With us.  
With _me..._  
My tears were uncontrollable at this point, my wails interrupted by the doors of the DP bursting open, two people walking out.  
Jessica stormed out of there in tears, mike alongside uttering words of comfort.  
They stopped a few feet away from the door, mike pulling her into a hug.

"* _sniff* Ugh I'm all gross and snotty now... Could you go get me some tissues or something?"_ She said, pulling back from the hug and taking a moment to compose her words.  
" _Yeah... Sure, I'll get some from the bathroom."_ He replied, and with that he had left.  
I glanced up at jess as she walked over and sat next to me on the bench.  
" _Weird day huh?"_ She said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
_"Yeah..."_ I mindlessly replied, still heavy with grief for obvious reasons.  
I wasn't there, not really...  
Why... Why the fuck did it have to be him.

" _I- I just can't believe he did this... I mean, what the actual_ _fuck_ _was he thinking_?!" She seemed more angry and rightfully confused than sad now.  
I was slightly more aware of what she was saying now.  
" _Jess- I- know your mad... What he did was wrong but- I mean- he_ _clearly_ _wasn't in his right mind... You have to see that-"_  
_"_ _So Fucking what Sam?!_ _What he did- I don't care what his reason was, it was fucked up!"_ She had stood up now, so had I, now making eye contact with her.  
" _It's not that simple Jess- his sisters fucking died because of_ _your_ _prank! Do you_ _not_ _see how that could effect him?!"_ By her face, I could tell I'd hit a nerve. Fuck.  
She glared at me, her bitchier side showing.  
" _Well_ _maybe_ _if Hannah wasn't trying to steal mike then I wouldn't have needed to!!"_ She deflected.  
_"You can't help who you have a crush on Jess!! Hannah was far to kind to do that and you know it!"_  
My fists were clenched at this point, I know she's been through a lot, we all have, but this is going too far...  
Tears streamed down my face.  
" _He just needed help, why cant you-"_  
_" Josh was a fucking loon Sam, no matter if I'd set up that prank he still would've snapped!"_ She shouted, cutting me of.  
_"He didn't need_ _help_ _Sam, he needed a fucking straight jacke-"_  
I snapped.  
She stumbled backwards, her face full shock... The bruise on her cheek becoming more apparent by the second.  
I looked down at my fist, then back at her...I was just as shocked as she was.  
Shit.  
It wasn't even a thought about thing... I was just so mad-  
" _I- Im sorry-I didn't-"_  
She shoved me, cutting me off.  
_"What the fuck sam! You bitch!!"_ She continued to yell at me, a string of harsh words all blending into one... I apologized more times than I could count but she couldn't hear me, or perhaps she was choosing not to.  
I didn't know what else to do.  
So I backed away.  
And I ran.  
_______________

**Present day**  
**Matt's Party**

  
My heart beat worryingly fast as gripped the kitchen counter behind me.  
Mike was talking over his shoulder to someone as he made his way in my direction, and I was debating whether to try sneak around him unnoticed.  
He was right in front of me now, his head turning.  
To late.  
His eyes met with mine, filling with rage almost immediately.  
His hands clenched into fists.  
It hit me quicker than I had time to process, my back hitting the counter.  
I stumbled in my place, the pain in my back was enough to distract me from the blood dripping from my nose.  
" _Thats for my girlfriend, you Fucking bitch!"_  
__________  
**Josh's pov**

I struggled past the other partygoers towards the kitchen.  
Several people had heard the same commotion I had, it seemed.  
I swear to god I heard sam yelp in pain... _Shit._  
I glanced behind me to see that the others had taken notice as well.  
I managed to squeeze through the people, reaching the doorway.  
My eyes widened.  
I shoved passed to get to sam, her face stained in tears and blood.  
Blood. I felt a strange sensation course through me at the sight of it, but set that aside.  
" _What happened!?"_ My hands cupped her face, observing her injuries.  
She looked past me, I turned to see what it was.  
Mike.  
I glared furiously at him, trying not to let the wendigo side of me get the better of the situation.  
His face turned to one of pure shock.  
I guess he didn't get the memo that I wasn't dead.  
" _Mike what the fuck did you do to her!?_ " I shouted, stepping in front of sam in a protective manner.  
" _I- y-your- *tch* so your second death was what, a fucking prank too huh?_ " His shock turned to anger.  
With the way his words slurred, he had obviously had too much to drink.  
Sam's face contorted from a pained expression to one of rage as she made an attempt to wipe the blood from her face.  
" _Why cant you just get out of your own fucking head for more than two seconds_ _mike_ _!"_ She shouted, I could hear the crack in her voice as she struggled to hold back tears.  
" _Maybe if getting mad wasn't your first, and seemingly only emotion, then I'd-_ _we'd_ _be able to explain it all to you."_ Her fingers entwined with mine as she stepped forward to stand next to me.  
" _Look, I know what I did was wrong, it wasn't even thought about I was just upset a-and angry and I just- I tried to apologize... I don't know what you know honestly,_ _how much_ _you know, but I didn't feel good about it then, and I certainly don't now._  
_I don't blame you, or Jess, for being mad at me..._  
_What I did, on face value? It's pretty straight forward...But don't you_ _fucking dare_ _thing the same about what happened to Josh, it is_ _far_ _more complicated than you could understand unless you let us fucking explain! And when your ready for that, I'll be the bigger person in this... And tell you. All of it."_  
Her word's had started to finally sink in I guess, as Mike stood there with not much to say, his face a vacant, shocked expression.  
I think there was just as much that I was confused about as him.  
I could see Emily trying to shove past the people who still hung around, her eye's widening as she noticed sam.  
" _Sam-! God damn it people, let me get through!!"_ She shouted, managing to to get through.  
" _What fucking happ-"_ she stopped, noticing me glaring at Mike.  
" _Mike you fucking asshole! Care to explain why your fist is covered in Sam's blood?!"_ She shouted, after turning to face him.  
" _Because_ _I punched_ _her_ _... Jess-I-I punched Jess in the face."_ Sam spoke up, with words that I would of never expected from her.  
I mean, Out of all of us she had always been the least aggressive, except for Ashley maybe... She wouldn't of punched Jess for no reason.

" _W-what? Well why the shit did you do that?!"_ Emily exclaimed, her face full of shock, but I could see her trying to hide a smirk peaking at the corner of her mouth.  
I guess her and Jess never made up then, unsurprisingly.  
" _I- I'll call you about it later-"_ She muttered, holding her forearm against her nose to try stem the bleeding as she moved passed everyone, attempting to get out of here.  
" _S-Sam wait-"_ I followed behind her, giving a nod of reassurance and goodbye to Chris and the others and shoving past Mike, making no attempt to be polite.  
I moved through a group of people to get her bag, she hadn't grabbed it in her rush to get out, and walked hurriedly through the house until I got to the door.

I saw her as soon I opened the door, kicking a lamppost repeatedly in frustration, tears hitting the ground.  
" _Sam!- stop, you'll hurt yourself!"_ I exclaimed, walking fast towards her as she spun around to face me.  
She seemed glad there wasn't anyone else, perhaps the thought was too overwhelming right now.  
Her arm was stained in blood, as well as the lower portion of her face." _Jesus sam your covered in that stuff..._ _You ok?-"_ she wrapped her arms around me abruptly, her head against my chest soaking me in tears and blood.  
I held her there trying to calm her, one of my hands resting on the small of her back and the other holding her head against me.  
" _I- I really fucked this all up didn't I..."_ She muttered between sobs, muffled by my chest.  
" _What, t_ _he party or my shirt?"_ I joked, causing her to look up at me.  
" _Sh-shit sorry-"_ she blurted, trying to back away.  
" _Sammy, it was a joke, really, I don't care about that... Jesus Christ Sam your freezing-"_ I held her closer, trying to stop her shivering.  
" _How close is your place? I can call a cab, or walk you if it's close?"_ I queried, I imagined she wanted to get away from here as soon as possible.  
_"I'll walk, it's not far... Go. You should be in there, with the others."_ She attempted a smile " _You shouldn't miss out because of me."_  
I chuckled, taking her hands in mine.  
They were smaller than mine and soft to the touch.  
" _I'm not... Sammy the whole reason I came here was to see you~"_  
Her eyes widened slightly, her smile becoming more genuine.  
She looked down at her feet for a moment.  
" _It's this way, only a couple streets to walk~"_ She said, letting go of one hand to walk next to me, holding the other tightly, but not painfully so.  
We walked about half way there, before she spoke up.

 _"After -you know, that day- I- I really thought you were dead... I was just... So fucking distraught a-and- Jess started saying all these things... About you- about what happened."_  
She stopped for a moment, seeming worried I wouldn't like what she was about to say.  
_"I kept trying to- I don't know... She was in shock, I mean, we all were._  
_But she didn't seem to want to accept that- that this, what you did... Who you were- it wasn't really you, you weren't ok- not at all._  
_You needed help and I- I wish you'd talked to me about things... I thought that maybe if you had then- it wouldn't have gotten as bad as it did._  
_Jess just- she thought you were just insane, that there was no helping you._  
_I couldn't fucking take it anymore, so I- well, I punched her."_ She had stopped walking now, staring down at her feet.  
" _S-sorry I don't know if you- if you wanted me to mention any of that, it must be hard thinking about it all."_  
I tightened the grip on her hand.  
" _No, I'm glad you told_ me... _And I'm, well... I'm glad that you- I don't know- I guess I'm Just... Really glad that you missed me- that you actually_ _cared_ _that I was gone, even if I wasn't really gone in the way you thought I was..._  
_Is that weird?"_ I glanced down at her, biting my lip nervously.  
She shook her head, small strands of hair falling in front of her face.  
" _I dont think it is at all~"_ she looked up at me " _It's nice... When you feel missed, that is."_

We began walking again, One foot in front of the other... A motion that should come naturally but seemed to fail me in my now slightly more nervous state.  
It was nice, Knowing that she cared... But it also made me feel all the more worried that if I somehow screwed this all up, that this feeling would immediately be non existent.  
My stomach turned slightly.  
Dont mess this up Josh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a little while lol, it ended up being pretty long and I went through a patch where I didnt really feel like writing, so it ended up taking longer😅  
> I've already got about 900 or so words written of the next one so it shouldn't be as long a wait.  
> Stay safe everyone! x


	11. Chapter 9

**Josh's POV**

We stopped abruptly, turning to face an apartment complex.  
" _This is it... Thank you, for walking me, and for listening..._  
 _Other than the obvious, I had a good time. thanks to you_ ~"  
I opened my mouth to reply before she spoke up again, eyes fixed on her feet.  
" _Do you- do you wanna' come in for a drink or something? The whole movie thing still stands... If you wanted to-?"_  
My eyes widened, I know the first thing I'd want after this whole ordeal would be to sleep it all off, if I could get to sleep at all.  
" _Are you sure though? You must be tired... And I really don't wanna intrude, it is getting late."_  
" _Yeah... I don't really want to be alone right now... Only if you want to stay that is."_  
She glanced up at me, now making eye contact.  
" _Yeah,_ _I'd love too~"_ I replied " _If you want me to leave at any point though, just say the word and I'll be gone, 'k?"_  
She nodded at me, a smile upon her face as she turned towards the door.  
We walked several flights of stairs, before she stopped in front of a door, the numbers "46" read on the front in metal.  
"Oh! I'm still carrying this...you um, left it there..." I chuckled, passing her bag over. it seemed we both failed to notice it on the way here.  
" _Shit I completely forgot... Thank you~"_ she laughed at herself lightly before taking it, rummaging through to find her keys.

A strange sense of warmth washed over me as I stepped foot in her apartment, dispite it being a similar temperature to out there.  
Leaving her shoes in the hall, she chucked her bag on the sofa and adjusted the thermostat before she walked of to some other room.  
" _Make yourself comfy!"_ She shouted from her whereabouts.

I sat myself down on the sofa, fiddling with my hands nervously.  
Returning with a damp cloth in hand, wiping the blood off her face, she sat down next to me.  
The iron smell hit my nostrils, triggering off my senses.  
I looked at my hands, trying to distact from the immediate urge to- I won't finish that thought.  
" _Have I got it all?"_ She spoke up, forcing me to look up.  
" _Almost- U-um there's some on your chin still."_ I averted my gaze as soon as I had finished talking.  
" ' _K... Now?"_  
" _No it's still-"_ I took a deep breath, finding composure. " _Here, pass me the cloth, I'll help."_ I smiled, a nervous one, but a smile non the less.  
She nodded before handing it over.  
My fingers grazed her skin as I wiped the rest from her face, resisting the urge to bypass the cloth and lick her clean myself.  
That sounds fucking creepy... But I don't feel this way because I want to, being part, you know, _that_ , has it's "perks" it seems.  
I started to take in the proximity at which we both were right now, and hadn't noticed myself leaving my hand there even after I'd cleaned all the blood.  
I pulled away sharply " _S-sorry_ _\- a_ _ll done..."_  
Her cheeks turned a light crimson as she smiled at me, taking the cloth back.  
" _Thanks~... I'll go um, put this in the wash basket."_ She said, getting up.  
I watched as she walked off, my head in my hands as soon as she was out of sight.  
I'm such a dumbass... Jeez.  
How did I get so fucking distracted...  
I'm drunk aren't I- Shit.  
The more animalistic, blood thirsty side of me tends to get worse when I am. my focus on controlling it often leaving me distracted-  
" _Want anything to drink?"_ Her voice echoed from the kitchen, interrupting my train of thought.  
" _U-um some water if that's ok?"_ I asked, feeling incredibly parched. partially from nerves.  
" _Yeah of course! Be there in a sec'."_ She said, before speaking again.  
" _The dvd is on the shelf to your right, Second shelf up I think, if you wanted to start setting that up_."  
 _"Yeah sure! I'll do that now..."_ I stood, walking over to a small bookshelf, my fingers gliding over the many titles.  
I found the right one, but the one next to it caught my interest.  
Romeo and juliet, the 1996 version.  
" _Tragic romance huh? Didn't know that was your kind of thing..."_ I smirked, picking up the case and reading the back.  
" _Yeah sorta'..."_  
I jumped at the sudden close proximity of her voice, she stood right next to me, peering down at the dvd in my hand.  
" _I mean, the story is kind of a classic to be honest, Shakespeare is well known for a reason... I used to have_ _such_ _a big crush on Leonardo."_ She chuckled.  
I froze slightly, nervous.  
C'mon Josh, drunk doesn't mean I have to shut down completely.  
"Um excuse me, who didn't?! He's an attractive guy." I smirked at her, trying to regain some confidence.  
I put it back before grabbing the one we intended to to watch.  
"I sware your gonna' love this... Don't get me wrong, It's completely shit in the critical department. but it's got a, certain charm y'know?" I said, inserting the disk into the dvd player.  
She chuckled.  
" _I'm sure I will~ bad movies can be fun sometimes..."_ She said, turning the light off before sitting down.  
She patted the sofa as I stood, encouraging me to sit next to her.  
Relaxing into the sofa, I placed the remotes on the table as the film started.  
" _Here."_ She held a bowl of popcorn out to me.  
"Ah gee thanks Sammy, you didnt have to do do any of this..."  
She grinned at me before facing the TV, laughing slightly at the very obvious royalty free text used for the title sequence.

The movie passed quickly, already half had gone as I noticed sam had inched closer.  
Her hand lay only an inch from mine as I glanced over at face, her eyes fixated on the movie.  
Quietly, I observed her features.  
The way her eyes reflected the colours on the TV, the way her beautiful lips parted as she ate, the way her smile was so incredibly genuine.  
In that moment She seemed so... Herself.  
And I felt honoured that she could be this way with me.

** Sam's POV **

I felt a hand wrap around mine and turned to Josh, slightly surprised.  
We locked eyes and it was like everything else went silent, he was pink in the face... I get the feeling I mirrored that.  
Biting my lip slightly, I shifted closer. my fingers entwined with his.

He leaned forward, our lips connecting tentatively.  
It was incredibly gentle... He seemed scared he might mess it up.  
I tried to reasure him by giving more, and the kiss slowly became more passionate.  
I felt his hand reach up to cup my cheek as I placed one of mine on his leg, the other rested on the couch for balance.  
Suddenly, his teeth cut into my lip by accident, causing me to wince and I could see now why he was being gentle.  
The pain set in as I tried to end the kiss.  
His mannerisms became far more animalistic, far more hungry for something.  
I tried to pull away, the iron taste in my mouth becoming all the more apparent.  
It was like he was suddenly another person, and I remembered him telling me about the side effects of being part wendigo, the cannibalistic tendencies.  
He wouldn't stop, the kiss purely one sided and it was if I was his prey.  
I tried to pull away by shoving at his chest, to no avail. only being successful after slapping his cheek, causing him to pull away in shock.  
He seemed in a dazed, in between state, his eyes glazed over like a predatory animal.  
I leaped to my feet, backing away from the sofa in fear that he wouldn't go back to himself.

" _Sam what-"_ he seemed completely out of it, slowly gaining some semblance of his human self.  
He looked down at the blood on the sofa, his eyes widening as he tasted it his lips.  
He looked at me swiftly, his face full of shock and horror.  
" _Shit-_ _oh shit- o-oh my god-- Sam I-_ " he leaped off the sofa, coming towards me a blubbering mess uttering nonsensical words and apologies.  
Instinctively I backed away, the taste in my mouth a constant reminder of what just happened.  
He realized I was afraid and it seemed to hurt him even further.  
He stopped in his tracks, fearing that if he came any closer he might scare me more.

" _S-sam I- I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to-..._ _fuck-_ _please tell me your ok..._ "  
I stopped, abruptly bumping into the wall.  
I could feel my nose bleeding again from the bloodrush and adrenaline.  
My back firmly against the wall, I was trembling, but mostly from the adrenaline. the fear starting to lessen.  
I eyed him carefully, he looked so worried...  
I nodded at his question, still slightly cautious.  
He seemed slightly relieved, though not completely convinced.  
He was trembling all over and seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, averting his eyes repeatedly.  
The blood... Shit- It could set him off again.  
I walked speedily towards the bathroom, holding my hand over my lip to stop the blood getting everywhere.  
I grabbed a handful of tissue and tried to stem the bleeding of both my mouth and nose, having to replace the tissue frequently.

I sat myself on the edge of the bath, trying to process the thoughts, the pain.  
I had given up on the tissue and grabbed a cloth instead, the blood spreading through, large bursts of red.  
* ** _click-_** *  
I looked up, drawn to the noise.  
The door- shit that was the door-  
I ran towards it without a second thought, dropping the cloth on the floor.  
I completely forgot about wearing shoes as I sped out the apartment, my only thoughts stuck on Josh.  
The door was left wide open as I rushed down the hall.  
" _Josh!"_ He stood at the top of the stairs, turning his head abruptly.  
His face was ridden with grief and he was unable to keep eye contact with me.  
" _Where are you- why-"_  
" _I- I can't trust myself around you Sam... Not like this, not after what I did_." He said, cutting me off.  
 _"But you didn't mean too- it was an accident and- and I'm fine! See?"_  
I tried to reassure him, thought I assumed the blood dripping from my face probably wasn't too convincing.  
" _Sam I fucking hurt you! I- I don't want that to happen again... It's just best if I leave, at least for now."_  
I didn't want him to go... Even if it seemed the more logical choice right now.  
" _Please... Don't-"_  
He stood there, not sure what to do with himself.  
" _Josh... We'll get through this, we'll find a way to help you control it, it'll take time but-"_  
 _"_ _Sam_ _I am not letting you get involved in my shit- it's not your burden to bare and I'm not letting you get hurt again!_  
 _I- don't know if I can even fix this-"_  
 _"Joshua-fucking-Washington! Will you stop making excuses for two god damn seconds!"_ I shouted, tears threatening to spill.  
He stood there in shock as I walked towards him, determined and attempting to hold back any fear.  
I stood only a foot away from him, looking up at him with as much confidence as I could muster.  
" _You are_ _not_ _pushing me away Josh! I have been your friend for far too long for this to scare me off._  
 _I_ _want_ to help you through this, but I can't unless you let me in... Please Josh..." My expression softened, my worry overweighing my anger.  
He stared down at me, shocked and on the verge of tears.  
His embrace was sudden, his hands gripping me as his tears fell against my shoulder.  
My arms slinked around him, smiling slightly into his chest.  
He nodded into my shoulder.  
" _Th-thank you..."_ He said, his words muffled against me.

His hands gripped at the back of my dress, his sobs calming slightly.  
My right hand moved up to his head, fingers buried in tufts of hair.  
For many minutes we stood there together in the cold drafty hall, but it didn't feel that way.  
All I could feel was warmth.  
_______

It was well past midnight by the time I got to bed, the bleeding not stopping till recently.

I had cleaned the blood up and convinced Josh to stay the night, I knew he wouldn't hurt me again, I was sure of it.  
We lay in bed together, my eyes locked with his beautiful green ones.  
Mere inches apart, I moved my hand to cup his cheek and felt one of his hands move to rest on top of it, his fingers sliding in between mine.  
I shifted forward, planting a kiss on his lips.  
It was brief and gentle, but somehow felt it lasted much longer.  
His lips curled into a cat like smile, and I couldn't help but grin.  
He leant his forehead against mine, slinking his other arm under me and around my waist, pulling me closer.  
My eyelids flickered, feeling heavier by the second.  
He returned my sleepy expression, his lashes fluttering over barely open eyes.  
I finally gave in, eyes closing, a peaceful smile upon my lips.  
I felt his grip on my hand tighten as everything faded into nothingness, slowly drifting into slumber.


	12. Chapter 10

**Josh's POV**

The sun shone brightly through the window, reflecting perfectly against her face.  
It seemed we had neglected to close the curtains last night.  
Part of me wished we had, if it meant I could lie here with her for longer.  
The other half of me didn't mind, it illuminated her sleeping face perfectly.  
Her expression so incredibly peaceful, a small smile upon her lips, it was a sight I couldn't look away from.  
A baggy tartan shirt hung against her torso loosely, exposing her collarbone and left shoulder.  
I'd almost forgotten I'd given her that one...  
Inch by inch my eyes moved lower- they darted elsewhere in an attempt to think of something else.

A sudden heat spread through my face, as well as... other places.  
Fuck... She did thing's to me, things I've never felt so strongly, not from any college crush or stupid playboy magazine- it was more than that, far more passionate, far too important to rush through for simply a night's worth of pleasure, as much as I want her now.

The ceiling proved a good distraction for my thoughts, until they became too intrusive.  
I had to do something with my self...  
Unwanting to get out of bed quite yet, I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and sat up against the headboard, immediately greeted by a flood of notifications.  
Many worried messages from Chris, one from Matt and one from Emily.  
I began replying to Chris, reassuring him that we were both ok.  
He replied incredibly quick, I got the feeling he was already up and about.  
I figured he had a lot to ask, so told him we'd talk in person later, Sam with me if willing.

A small shock spread through me at the sudden touch of skin on my forearm.  
She smiled up at me, eyes fluttering sleepily and a red hue across her cheeks.  
" _Heya sleepy head~"_ I spoke softly.  
I placed my phone back down, shifting lower under the covers and turning to face her.  
" _Hey~"_ she said, her words barely a whisper.

Her left arm slinked to rest around my neck, pulling me closer gently.  
Her lips brushed against mine, corners curled into a smile.  
We moved against eachother gently, attempting to avoid a repeat of last night's event's.  
My hand moved to rest on the small of her waist, pulling her closer, craving her warmth against me.  
Her free hand pressed against my chest, gripping my shirt gently.  
I felt a deep desire to give into the passion, it seemed she did too.  
Her gentleness would break every so often, nibbling at my lip or probing with her tongue in an attempt to get through the barrier that was my lips.  
It was hard not to let her, to give in to desire... I just didn't want to hurt her.  
It would take time, but eventually we'll get to a stage where I won't have to worry.  
I just hope that I dont ruin this before we get there.  
She pulled back slowly, our eyes locked within eachothers.  
Her face was flushed, her eyes filled with lust.

Her eyes widened slightly before she rolled over on her back, groaning slightly.  
" _What's wrong?"_  
" _Work..."_ She exhaled.  
Grabbing the phone from her bedside table, she checked the time and sighed as she scrolled through the sea of notifications that greeted her.  
Placing it down dismissively and turning to face me, she planted a gentle kiss on my cheek, before moving sloth-like out of bed.

My eyes followed her as she slumped towards the bathroom, lingering on her ass for perhaps a moment to long.  
She had glanced over her shoulder at me, smirking and raising an eyebrow as she noticed my gaze, or more specifically, where my gaze was focused.  
We were both flushed, but for some reason I felt no embarrassment... She was beautiful, attractive, sexy... I didn't mind her knowing my thoughts on that.  
I watched as she disappeared from my sight, collapsing against the bed, teeth biting my lower lip and flushed in the face.  
__________

_"What's all this?"_   
I jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see her in the doorway.  
The tartan shirt was now replaced by a short sleeved shirt tucked into high-waisted jeans, and I wandered how it was possible for her to look so stunning in such a simple outfit...

" _What does it look like dummy?"_  
I joked, turning back around to finish frying an egg.  
" _Josh I know what it is but I-"_ her face contorted in a mix of gratitude and ...guilt, oddly.  
She eyed the plate of food that held bacon, hash-browns and beans.  
" _You didn't have to do all this..."_ She said as I placed the egg amongst the rest of the food.

My hands slinked around her waist, pulling her closer " _Hm... I know~"_ I spoke softly into her ear, warm breath tickling the skin.  
Leaving gentle kisses along her jaw, my lips brushed hers and for a moment everything stilled.  
That is, until I heard the oil in the pan spitting on the heat.  
I'd left it turned on hadn't I...

" _S-shit-"_ I hurriedly went to remove it from the hob, avoiding the spitting of hot oil that attacked the air.  
She burst out in a fit of giggles behind and I turned to face her, her grin was contagious and I couldn't help but smile.  
We met halfway, and I kissed her gently, careful not to hurt her.  
A hand reached up to my neck as the kiss deepened, before we pulled back and I grabbed her hands to lead her to the table.

Pulling a chair back for her, she sat down and I grabbed my plate of food before doing the same.  
She stiffled a laugh after seeing the contents.  
It was made up entirely of bacon, lots of it and completely raw.  
" _W-what?"_ I knew why she was laughing, I'm not sure why I asked...  
" _Well it's not exactly normal to eat_ _that_ _much of one thing at one time... especially raw."_ She said in a teasing tone.  
I chuckled, _normal_... Not exactly a word that could describe me anymore, if ever.  
" _I need- well... There are very few things that can satisfy me-_ _..._ _it._  
 _Raw meat is one of those things."_  
She looked slightly taken aback for a moment as if she'd forgotten what I was, before she nodded and gave me an understanding smile.

Her smile faded, expression changing drastically to one of sadness, eyes ghosting over the scar on my face.  
Our hands entwined across the table, her eyes glistened as she held my gaze.  
No words were spoken, they didn't need to be... I knew what she was thinking, she knew I could read her well.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one than the last this time, but this felt like a natural place to end it.☺  
> Hope everyone's doing well, stay safe!🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: 😊 This fanfic is also cross posted on my watpad @Tenko-hime.


End file.
